


Thirft Store Dress

by MissMeggie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Nostalgia, Pain, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/pseuds/MissMeggie
Summary: These two words should be happy, loving, not painful.





	Thirft Store Dress

No one knows his wife better than Grant Ward knows his, this day? It was theirs. So he knows she’s there behind the glass watching him through the camera sipping her breakfast tea, thinly sliced lemon, with a single sugar cube. Likely cooling in that delicate china cup.

It’s patterned with tiny pink roses and a gold-filigreed rim.  
So, he looks right into the so he knows that she knows he’s looking   
right back.

The room is micced up, he could just say it but he mouths it in French. “Happy Anniversary.” It always was her most favorite language he ever learned.

He doesn’t expect what happens next though he should because… Jemma.

She steps right into the vault lowers the barrier steps in and opaques it. “That’s brave.” He states plainly.

“If you’d truly wanted me dead I would be, a bullet not the pod I know that.”

“Since I love you, and you have an incurable fondness for Fitz the pod was the best option I had, out of all very shitty, shitty options.”

He smiles at her. “The decision to come down here was impetuous you’re still holding your tea.”

“Why’d you tell me Happy Anniversary?

“I wanted too, it’s the day we chose each other.”

“I can’t choose you anymore Grant.” There are tears in her eyes, but this time they aren’t angry or hurt. It’s hurt, hurt he inflicted so he deserves the hole they’re burning through his chest.

He nods. He wants to reach out and touch her, but he’s saving that for last because once he starts touching her he won’t want to stop. 

He stuffs his hands in his scrub pockets.“I keep thinking about that road trip we took to South Padre, after the Bosnia mission. Just with the clothes on our backs straight from that tiny base in San Antonio.”

“So perfectly spontaneous, even for me.” Jemma recalled." Until you hit that huge pothole and spilled coffee all over me.”

“Hey, you know you love the thrift store dress you got that and…” he points at the cup and saucer trembling in her hands. It's not fear making her shake, not lust though he could push it there.

Nostalgia is better, kinder. Not that SHIELD or maybe even Jemma thinks that still resides in him. He stills the trembling cup. “You know that saying, you don’t know what you got til its gone? It’s true. I’d take it all back, if it meant I could keep you there on that island living our lives, a few kids. I’d give up Garret.”

She tilts her head trying to see the truth. She steps back and their fingers brush as he releases the cup.

“I still have that dress. Happy Anniversary Grant.

And just like that, she’s gone. As quick as she came.

He didn't even really get to touch her.


End file.
